This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a fluidic oscillator flowmeter.
There are many situations in which it would be desirable to measure a flow rate of fluid in a well. For example, in steam flooding operations or other stimulation operations, it would be desirable to measure the flow of steam or treatment fluid into a formation. In production operations, it would be desirable to measure the flow of fluid produced from the well. These are just a few examples of a wide variety of possible applications for a flowmeter.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements would be beneficial in the art of measuring fluid flow. Such improvements could find use in operations other than well operations, as well.